


战利品4

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	战利品4

墙上的指针已经转过了十点半，王杰希还在办公室里处理着军政处的财务预算。就在刚刚，枢密院又转过来了一份文件，给财政部繁冗的工作又添上了重重的一笔。

王杰希轻哼一声，周泽楷还真是费尽心思让他忙上加忙。他真以为让自己忙得不可开交就没有机会接近叶修了？

那他还真是太天真了。

王杰希在文件上写下最后一个字，抬起头眸色深沉地看了眼办公桌对面真皮座椅上的......人。

一张办公桌，隔开的是两方光景。

王杰希在办公桌前不动声色地处理着文件，而办公桌的对面，叶修正浑身赤裸地坐在椅子上。

不，那已经不能称之为坐了。

叶修两条修长白皙的腿被屈膝绑在了一起，长长的绳子把叶修的大腿和小腿紧紧地折叠缠绕着，腿弯处多余的部分则被收紧系在了背后，两条腿呈M型正对着王杰希。

大约是曾剧烈挣扎过，粗糙的麻绳在叶修细腻的皮肤上留下了一道道勒痕，青青紫紫的痕迹带着凌虐的美感。胸前两粒小红豆被镂空的票据夹挤压的时间久了，变得红肿诱人。

被强迫分开的双腿间也别有洞天。小巧玲珑的锁精环紧紧地箍住了欲望的根部，阻断了叶修任何高潮的可能，前端只能可怜兮兮地一点点吐着精水，滴滴答答地落在地上。

现在的叶修就像是从地狱里爬上来的艳鬼。

两颊通红，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，红艳的舌头从微张的唇里伸出了一点，穴口露出的一截按摩棒正在疯狂地扭动，带动着腰身都扭了起来。

叶修已经记不清自己多少次在高潮的边缘挣扎又生生跌落。

几个小时前被扔进这间屋子里时，他就已经做好了被操的准备，不就是被狗咬一口吗，多咬几次也就习惯了。

可王杰希压根没动他，只是把他绑成了这样一个羞耻的姿势扔在了对面。接着就像是遗忘了他，头都不抬地开始批阅文件。

甚至当叶修忍不住叫出了声时，王杰希淡淡地扫了他一眼，拿出了放在抽屉里的遥控器，往上推了一格：“不许打扰我工作，从现在开始，我听到你叫一次，就调高一个档位。”

叶修不敢再发出声音，用尽全力把想冲出嗓子的尖叫给吞了回去，牙齿把下唇咬得发白，都快咬出了血。但是前列腺被不停刺激的快感哪里是他想拒绝就能拒绝的，即便他百般忍耐，还是已经出声了四次，按摩棒已经被调到了第五档。

他绝对不能再叫出声了，因为下一个档位是，电击。

王杰希现在已经结束了工作，他好整以暇地看着和欲望负隅顽抗的叶修，目光坦然地像是在欣赏一幅古典画作，前提是你忽略他胯下撑起的巨大帐篷。

叶修的身体又一次开始小幅的抽搐，软嫩的白屁股在黑色的真皮椅子上磨蹭，淫荡又可爱。

被想要高潮的欲望怂恿着，叶修忍不住用屁股去挤压椅子来让按摩棒顶进更深的地方，可冰冷的锁精环又一次残忍地掐断了他的渴望。

升腾的快感在下体不断堆积却始终得不到释放，叶修已经濒临崩溃。

哪怕就一次也好，让他射啊。

看着叶修被困在椅子上折磨得眼角发红，王杰希也不好受，他只要稍微抬起头，就能看见叶修在椅子上怎样的骚浪，下面早就快硬爆炸了。

而现在，王杰希今天的工作终于结束了，他要给自己一点奖励。

王杰希起身解开了叶修身上的绳子，没了绳子的牵制，叶修身子一软就从椅子上跌了下去。所幸王杰希的办公室里铺满了厚厚的地毯，即使是栽在了地上，叶修也毫发无损。

王杰希拿着解下来的绳子坐回了自己的办公桌前。

瘫在地上的叶修忍不住用手去拽束缚在自己阳具上的小圆圈，他真的太想射了，他知道只有取下锁精环他才能解放。

王杰希见状把遥控器拿在了手里，摁下了最后一个键。

本来在叶修穴肉里四处冲撞的按摩棒就让叶修四肢发软，而这一次按摩棒居然还发出了微弱的电流。即使只是最小的电流，但在最脆弱的地方，所有的感官都被无限放大，叶修发出一声悲鸣，又一次栽倒在了地毯上。

“哈....啊.......让我射.......射啊！”

叶修张着嘴大口地喘息，来不及吞咽的口水顺着脸颊流在了地上。

“爬过来，帮我口。我就让你释放一次。”

残存的自尊让叶修犹疑不决，还没有等他下定决心。

电话按键的响声在空旷的办公室里突然响起，叶修惊恐地抬起头看向椅子上正经危坐的王杰希。

王杰希拿起了话筒：“十分钟后，把下个月的预算表送到办公室来。”

王杰希.......王杰希这是想干什么。

叶修的大脑一片空白。

“不快一点钻到桌子下面的话，可就要被别人看到了。”王杰希平静地看着呆住了的叶修，好像只是在给予对方一个善意的提醒。

叶修咬着牙，手脚并用地朝王杰希爬去。

爬到一半，一个重心不稳，叶修侧摔在了地毯上。他挣扎着想要爬起来，视线里忽然多出了一双皮鞋，头顶传来的声音带着浓浓的宠溺：“真是的，怎么像刚出生的小狗一样。”

王杰希的手从叶修的腋下穿过，抱着他放在了办公桌下。随后王杰希把椅子稍向后拖了拖，叉开腿坐了下去，裆部稳稳当当地对准了叶修的脸。

桌下狭窄的空间让叶修连转个身都做不到，他只能颤抖着手伸向王杰希的裤子拉链。

王杰希不满地捉住了叶修的手腕，拿起了之前束缚他的绳子把他的双手绑到了身后。

“不可以用手，只可以用嘴。”

王杰希用古井无波的语气吐出了残忍的句子。

刘海垂了下来，遮住了叶修的眼睛。

王杰希也不催促他，只是淡淡地盯着叶修头顶的发旋。

几十秒后，叶修的脸缓缓贴上了王杰希的裆部，轻轻咬住了王杰希裤子上的拉链。又是几秒的迟疑，叶修终是狠下了心一鼓作气把王杰希的拉链给拉了开来。

裤链被拉开后，被白色内裤包裹的鼓囊囊一大团完全显露了出来，分量相当足。叶修闭着眼，双唇附上了王杰希的裆部。

王杰希握紧了椅子的扶手，这样简单的动作只要是由叶修做出来，就足以让他欲脉喷张。

叶修隔着内裤一点点地舔舐王杰希的阴茎，很快内裤就湿作一团，分不清是王杰希马眼里流下的精水还是叶修嘴里流出的口水。

叶修叼着王杰希内裤的一角向侧面拉开，被内裤包裹着的欲望在失去隔挡的一瞬间就迫不及待地弹了出来。

叼着内裤的叶修猝不及防被阴茎狠狠地拍打上了左脸，头偏向了一边。

叶修一下子愣住了。

王杰希安抚地摸了摸叶修的头顶，把他摁向了自己的胯下：“乖孩子，舔一舔。”

叶修拾回了自己的思绪，一点点地舔舐王杰希胀大的柱身。在他的舌头碰到王杰希的硕大时，后穴里的按摩棒也跟着跳动了起来。

瞄了一眼被王杰希拿在手里的遥控器，红色的指示灯亮在了第三档。叶修稳了稳心神，还能受得住。

把王杰希的阴茎前端整个吞入口中后，“咚咚咚”的敲门声让叶修的所有动作被按下了暂停键。

“王部长，我能进来吗。”

王杰希显然淡定多了，他一只手在办公桌下按着叶修的头，另一只手在办公桌上漫不经心地转着钢笔：“进来。”

开门声如同恶鬼哀嚎一般灌进了叶修的耳朵，直吓得他发抖，而王杰希又往椅子的前面移了移。

卡进嗓子眼里了，叶修满脸通红，眼角的水汽在凝聚成一滴又一滴水珠后无声地砸在了地毯上。

叶修的注意力还没有从难受的喉咙里收回，后穴里本就速度不慢的按摩棒也开始发疯的地加了速，好几次不留情面地撞击上了前列腺。

叶修勉强瞄了一眼遥控器，指示灯已经亮在了第五档。

“部长，是放这吗？”

清亮的女声从办公桌外传来，近在咫尺的声音让叶修几乎屏住了呼吸，一点声响都不敢发出。

寂静的办公室里，即使是再轻微的响声也会被轻而易举地发觉。

“嗯，就放那，你可以走了。”

王杰希面上不显一丝异色，隐藏在办公桌后的腰又无声地向前挺了挺。

“王部长的通讯器响了？”来送文件的人，显然已经听见了震动的声音。

冷汗顺着叶修的额头滑落，即使在战场上面对成千上万的敌军，他也从未这么紧张过。

“嗯，周议长找我。”

来人一幅了然于心的表情：“那部长我先走了，您早点休息。”

王杰希点了点头。

听到门又一次开合的声音，还没等叶修精神松懈，王杰希已经把他从桌底拽了上来，摘掉了胸前的夹子，把他抱进了怀里，用舌头去温柔地舔弄肿涨如樱桃的乳首。

被长时间挤压的乳头乍被松开，又疼又痒，叶修忍不住把胸挺着又往王杰希的嘴里送了送，王杰希也很给面子地用牙齿轻轻地舐咬。

王杰希一只手楼着叶修的腰，另一只手沿着脊背向他的后穴伸去，握住了按摩棒的底端，将按摩棒狠狠地推到了更深的地方。

这一次锁精环终于被取了下来，叶修达到了今晚的第一次高潮。

被堵了很久的精液已经无法正常喷出来了，只能一波波地往外流。高潮的快感也被拉扯延长，叶修爽得几乎要昏过去。

在叶修沉溺于性高潮的快感时，王杰希把叶修跪放在了地上，抽出按摩棒扔到一边，扶着自己的坚挺操了进去。

叶修尚沉浸在高潮里就又被撑得满满当当，身体被王杰希冲撞得都快要撞到柜子的抽屉。

又是一个要把他贯穿的冲刺，叶修失神地伸出手胡乱抓了一团空气，不经意间触碰到了抽屉的把手，叶修直接抓住了它。

在王杰希凶猛的冲刺下，被叶修当作支点的把手再也不堪重负，整个抽屉被直接拽落到了地上，抽屉里的东西零零散散落了一地。

不断有文件飘落在王杰希的身边，但他连一个眼神都没分过去，他的注意力全部被叶修紧致的后穴该死地吸引着。

终于操到这个人的满足感，让联邦首都现在在他面前爆炸，都显得渺小不堪。

“啊......慢一点......慢一点，那......里，那里......不要了。”

叶修吐出的全是不成形的句子，像是也陷入了无边的情欲里。

而握紧的右手里，指缝间隐约闪过了一道银光。


End file.
